The present invention relates to new casino games, and more particularly to dice games intended to be played in gambling casinos. In its more particular embodiments, the present teachings specifically pertain to a gambling game utilizing a plurality of dice, in which a participant attempts to achieve a particular winning combination of subsets of the dice, relying on observations, luck, and skill in his or her selection for each individual game. The game is enabled, in particular, for video gambling machines, computer games, or other electronic or mechanical devices.
Dice games are predominantly games of chance in which winning or losing depends on the random chance of a certain dice combination being turned rather than the skill of the player. Dice games, old and new, are abundant. Numerous dice games are known in the prior art.
Virtually all casinos, especially those in the gaming capitals of the world, have board games that are played for gambling purposes. The oldest and most popular board games involve the use of dice to determine the outcome of wagers. Of these games, the most popular and well known is the game of craps. Craps is an exciting dice game well known by name by many persons. The Encarta Encyclopedia calls craps xe2x80x9c(t)he most popular dice game in the U.S.xe2x80x9d Its rules of play, however, are not so well known nor can they be. The rules of play are complex generally and vary widely among the sites that offer the game, and among locales.
The game of craps presents various betting schemes that appear complicated to the uninitiated and the speed of play intimidates the beginner. As a result, craps has a reputation of being difficult to learn and play. Moreover, although craps is generally perceived to be exciting and attractive, many casino patrons are intimidated and discouraged from playing.
The basic elements of the play of craps have many variations. The probability that a given outcome of the throw of dice will be a winning combination varies as a function of the player""s xe2x80x98point,xe2x80x99 which again varies during the play. The actual rules of play are not widely known not only because of the many variations but also because of the vast memorization of the outcomes and their relationships. Although craps is a popular table game, there are relatively few wagering options, and even these few options are not intuitively obvious nor readily apparent to the casual observer. Furthermore, the payoffs and odds of success are not generally known to the betting public, not easily discernable from observing the game, and gambling is thereby discouraged. The pace at which craps is played is intimidating, leaving little opportunity for the novice player to acquire knowledge of the game. Many novice players are reluctant to attempt the game as a result of the confusion of various rules and onerous effort required to understand the risks. Consequently, the number of players who play craps has declined over the years, and is likely to so continue.
Due to the complexity involved in playing the popular wagering games employing dice, as exemplified by the brief summary of craps given above, there is a need for a simpler game of chance that will appease all strata of expertise in the art of gambling, yet remain challenging and enjoyable.
Single player electronic video games have been developed to permit players of all skill levels to enjoy the same types of games of chance while affording an opportunity to wager.
For example, electronic video poker games have been prevalent in gaming casinos for many years. The electronic video poker gaming machine is designed to replicate the play of a hand of poker. Typically, a player is not playing against any other players or against a dealer""s hand; the player is simply attempting to achieve the highest-ranking poker hand possible from the cards displayed to the player.
Video poker is generally played on an electronic video gaming machine that uses a video screen display to show cards to a player. A gaming computer electronically shuffles the deck of cards, activates the dealing sequence in response to input by a player, causes the cards to be displayed on the video screen display, and analyzes the hand to determine winning and losing hands. Computer controls also affect payouts to the player based on the amount of the player""s wager and the poker ranking of the hand.
The higher the poker hand achieved by the player, the greater the player""s winnings based on the number of coins, tokens or credits wagered by the player. Typically, a payout schedule is posted on the gaming machine to advise the player of the payoffs available for certain winning card combinations.
Despite the popularity of craps and similar games of chance involving dice, these games present several disadvantages to the casinos and players alike. Furthermore, players have become bored with traditional video poker. Players prefer to play machines that have pay tables with high payouts for the types of winning combinations that are achievable. Gaming casino operators are desirous of having different types of electronic video games to offer to players.
Although there have been attempts to improve upon existing games and to develop new games of chance, there exists a need for a game that more closely meets the player""s needs for excitement, risk, risk management, quickly and easily understood play, and possibility of success. At the same time, the game must meet the casinos"" prerequisite for profitability from the use of the game.
A need exists for a wagering game employing dice or their electronic equivalent that is intended to be played in gambling casinos, that is simple to learn and play, and that results in increased revenues for the casino. There is a need for new video gaming machines that are capable of encouraging a high volume of play while at the same time offering what the players consider to be good pay tables. There is a need to provide new and interesting electronic video games that attract players and that can increase the volume of wagering in each gaming machine.
The present invention fulfills these needs. It is a fast paced game of simple consistent rules, player participation, choices of risk offered by a variety methods of placing wagers, and corresponding to varying pay-out. The house edge is fairly derived and players will detect this fairness through the payout odds. These features will increase the number of players to the game, both experienced and inexperienced players, generating satisfaction in the players and profitability to the casino.
An object of the present invention is straightforward entertainment with some of the skill, guess and atmosphere of a casino.
Another object is to enable implementation of a novel dice game by a gaming establishment, such as a casino, which supervises and controls the flow of the game for a predetermined, but non-participatory, fee.
Another object is implementation of supervision and control of the flow of a game by software, or by gaming establishment personnel.
Another object is to promptly provide visible winning results, solely for entertainment purposes, or additionally for wagering, such that a casino atmosphere of chance is available for a single, or for a plurality of participants.
A further object is to enable adaptation of the invention to usage independent of a gaming establishment, including individual personal usage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enjoyable dice game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dice game that will be easy for players to learn.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a video gaming machine apparatus, which displays a new and interesting dice game that encourages a high amount of individual player interest while maintaining acceptable payback percentages.
The goal of the game is to play skillfully with dice by taking advantage of an opportunity to hold some, or all dice, or exchange for additional dice. A player can achieve a winning combination of dice according to a defined table of values. If the final combination of dice contains a winning combination, the player receives payment on his wager according to the table of values. If the final combination of dice does not contain any winning combination according to the table of values, that player loses his wager.
Whether solely for amusement or for entertainment with wagering, an electronic video game machine can be used. Dice can be displayed in an electronic or other machine play apparatus.
Among the advantages of the invention are the simplicity of play and ease of administration. This invention provides a novel game that is easy to administer and fun to play.
The various features of novelty that characterize the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims of this application.